Keeping in Touch
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Set after OotP. Now Alternate Universe. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are growing up that summer before OotP. Will things change? Will their innocence be taken? Rated for leeway. HrR and HG
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going back to a thought process that had been taken off a while ago. It's going to have the same name, but I'm going to change it so that way people won't say it's like their's and stuff like that.**

_**I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling-the most BRILLIANT woman in the world. I only live within her world.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood on the platform and looked at each other. Words escaped them all as the events of the weeks previous fell upon them.

"We'll write! We promise, Harry," Hermione blurted out suddenly. Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, but not being with you guys all summer long is just going to kill me," he said softly. Tears sparkled in Ginny's eyes at the sadness in Harry's voice. She flung herself into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry clung to her, hiding his face into her red hair.

"It'll be okay, mate. It'll be okay," Ron said softly, trying to soothe them both.

"Miabab hahainaerah," Ginny mumbled into his shoulder. Harry broke away from her slightly, laughing brightly.

"What did you say?" He asked her, looking her straight in her eyes.

"I said I was going to miss you," she answered with a crooked smile.

"I'm going to miss you too," he replied. They hugged again before letting go so Harry could hug Hermione and Ron.

"We've never not been together over the holiday!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Harry good bye.

"It's Dumbledore's decision. He knows what's best. At least we can talk to each other better this time around. Tonight, eleven. Be there," Harry said seriously, looking each in the eye in turn. They nodded.

"We will be," they promised. He wheeled his cart away and waved goodbye, a hollow pit in his stomach for fear that he would never see them again.

Instant Owling: Set up by Albus Dumbledore

Safety Measures: All Messages are sent immediately, through magic, upon this sheet of paper. Only members of the piece of paper are allow to read messages.

**Hermione**

Ronald

_Ginny_

Harry

Time now is exactly 11:00:23 p.m.

**Is anyone here?**

_I'm here! So is Ron._

This is so weird. It is like writing in that diary of Tom Riddle's.

_I know what you mean, Harry. It doesn't seem right to me. Then you watch the top entries disappear away, it's just so creepy. I'm not sure I can do this._

What was Dumbledore thinking?

I don't know, but we can't talk to each other like this. I'm going to write Dumbledore and ask him what to do.

_Tell us what he says._

Okay. Hold on for a bit. I'll be back.

Harry looked down at the piece of parchment and shuddered. It was too reminiscant of when he talked to Tom Riddle through that diary and he was sure that it was deeply upsetting Ginny and that was one thing that he didn't want happening. Beyond himself, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were the only other people in the world that he really cared about. He pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote the following message:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We throughly appreciate what you are trying to do in keeping our messages save and allowing us to continue our conversations over the summer holiday, but I feel that writing on a parchment where the written messages fade away is just too much like the diary of Tom Riddle that both Ginny and I wrote in. Ginny and I feel very unnerved as well as Ron and Hermione. We wish to petition you for a different way to converse with one another._

_Thank you very much for your time,_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

He folded the paper and handed it to Hedwig, who took it with a hoot and flew out the window. Harry turned back to the special parchment.

I'm back. I just wrote Dumbledore, but I am not sure how fast he'll be able to respond. We may be stuck like this until I can get to the Burrow.

_Oh! I just can't bare the thought of you being stuck there at that horrid place!_

You are only sad because he can't be here with you.

**Oh Ronald! Stop teasing your sister!**

Stop calling me Ronald!

**But that is your name! You are so ridiculous.**

Am not!

**Are too!**

Guys! Don't fight on parchment too!

_Yeah. It's so stupid!_

Don't make me hurt you Ginny. I know where you sleep.

_And I know what makes you cry._

**You cry Ron?**

You CRY!

Ginny I swear I'm going to kill you!

**What do you cry about?**

_He cries because he thinks that you hate him, Hermione._

**But I don't hate you!**

GINNY WEASLEY!

**I think that we won't hear from them in a while.**

Yeah I think so too. So how have you been Hermione?

**I've been doing great. How have the muggles been treating you?**

You know you just called them muggles. You've never done that before.

**I've been hanging around you wizards too long.**

True. Well, back to your question. They've been acting as if I don't exist. Which isn't so bad I guess, but it could be worse.

**I don't understand why you have to constantly go back to that horrid place!**

I don't understand either. I'm sure one day Dumbledore will tell me.

**If he doesn't then you should tell him that you are thoroughly mad at him.**

Oh yes and then I'll give him a very stern talking about keeping secrets from the Boy Who Lived.

**Don't be sarcastic, Harry.**

Sorry. I know you are trying to be helpful, but it isn't Hermione.

**I understand. I shall not try to be helpful any more.**

Come on Hermione, don't act that way.

**I'm not acting in any way.**

I'm sorry if you feelings are hurt, but do you want me to tell you the truth or tell you lies?

**The truth of course.**

Then aren't you happy that I told you the truth?

**Yes I am happy you told me the truth, but I am disappointed that my help wasn't really helpful. Geeze... where are those two?**

Well knowing Ginny she is probably killing Ron right now and Ron is probably wimpering or something.

**You talk so ill of Ron's abilities! Perhaps that Ginny is the one wimpering.**

Nope. Knowing Ron like I do, he's losing right now.

**Well... I thought it over.. Yes I do believe you are right.**

Good thing that Ron can't read the past messages.

**Yes that is a good thing.**

_What is a good thing?_

Nothing. So I take it you beat Ron senseless.

_Of course! It's me we're talking about._

**I hope that Ron is okay.**

Yeah I'm okay.

**Ron! Oh.. Did she hurt you badly?**

No! Geeze! I'm not an invalid, Hermione.

**I know that Ronald! I was just worried about you! Can't I be worried about you?**

Well sure, but you make it out as if I didn't add to the injuries!

**Stop being so arrogant about your "abilities."**

Why did you put abilities in "" - those things.

**Those are called quotation marks, Ron. I put them in quotation marks because you really don't have very many abilities when it comes down to fighting your sister.**

That's harsh Hermione!

**But it is true!**

Wait a second. Hedwig is back.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig and gave her a quick pat before opening it. Inside there was a letter from Dumbledore that read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Seeing that you will be leaving the Dursley's within the week, I will keep the communications like they are. I understand that it is unnerving to write to something such as that, but if you want to talk freely with your friends then this is the way that we have to do it at this current moment._

_Mr. Arthur Weasley along with Mr. Lupin, Mr. Moody, and Ms. Tonks will be accompanying you to your designation this Friday._

_If you have any further concerns please owl me as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

Harry nodded, happy that he would be with his friends soon, but still unsatisfied with the way that he would have to talk to his friends.

Dumbledore wrote me back. I'll be at the Burrow on Friday! But he also said that this is the way that we'll have to write to one another until then.

_Well at least we won't have to use this for very much longer._

That's true. Darn. Mum is calling us. Bye Harry. Bye Hermione.

_Bye Harry and Hermione. Talk to you soon._

Bye Ron and Ginny. I better go to. Otherwise I won't get any food if I can't knick it away from Dudley. Bye Hermione.

**Bye Harry.**

Harry walked out of his room, hoping that Dudley hadn't eaten everything in the house like he usually did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry

**Ginny**

**Harry are you there?**

Yeah I'm here Gin. What's up?

**Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you.**

I know you Ginny so spill it.

**I'm scared Harry.**

About what?

**Scared that you are going to die.**

I won't die.

**How many times do you think that you are going to get lucky enough to cheat death?**

Enough times to count.

**I'm serious Harry.**

I know. I can't promise anything. I can't tell you that I may not die. But you have to believe me when I tell you I just some how know that I'm going to win.

**I believe you, but that doesn't make me any less scared.**

I know. I wish I could make you less scared.

**Talking to you helps.**

But being with you would be better right?

**Being with you is always better.**

Ron would die to know that.

**Oh let him die. He just will have to get over it.**

Over what?

**Erm. . . nothing.**

I think there is something that I need to tell you Ginny.

**So tell me.**

I am deeply in love with you.

**Really?**

Would I say it if I wasn't serious?

**No. I guess not. Want to know something.**

Sure.

**I am deeply, madly, and truly in love with you. Body, heart and soul, Harry.**

I know.

**You do?**

Ron told me that you were in our second year, your first.

**Damn him.**

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize my own love for you.

**It's okay. I would have waited forever for you.**

But what about the other guys you've dated?

**They really meant nothing. Just something to do to pass time and to be a better girlfriend to you whenever you did realize.**

That was your plan?

**Yes. Stupid huh.**

No not stupid.

**I just loved you so much and I felt that you would never love me.**

Now how did you think that?

**I don't know. I just did.**

I want to tell you something vitally important.

**What is it Harry?**

I never thought that I would ever find someone that would ever understand me. You do, Ginny. I love you so much that my heart feels like it will burst with the amount of love that is in there. I want to let you know that once this war is over I plan on marrying you. Immediately. I promise that to you Ginny.

**Oh Harry... Yes I would love to marry you.**

Does this make us engaged?

**Yes I guess it does. Imagine we are engaged before we have even become a couple.**

Well I'll have to remedy that, Ginny Weasley will you be my girlfriend?

**Yes Harry I would love to be your girlfriend.**

I'm so glad. OH... I think my uncle is coming.. yep he is. Night Ginny. Love you

**Night Harry. I love you too.**


End file.
